


home to her

by goldilocks31



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks31/pseuds/goldilocks31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony will allways come home to Pepper</p>
            </blockquote>





	home to her

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to "work song" by Hozier when i thought of this. i think this song describes Pepper and Tony's' relationship to perfection. con-crit is welcome!

_“Boys working on empty, is that the kind of way to face the burning heat_

_I just think about my baby, I’m so full of love I can barely eat._

_There’s nothing sweeter then my baby, I’d never want once from the cherry tree_

_Cause my baby’s sweet as can be she gives me tooth aches just from kissing me”_

_“When my time comes around, lay me gently in the cold dark earth_

_“No grave can hold my body down I’ll crawl home to her.”_

_“Boys, when I met my baby I was three days on a drunken sin_

_I woke with her walls around me, nothing in her room but an empty crib_

_And I was burning up a fever I didn’t care much how long I lived_

_But I swear I thought I dreamed her, she never asked once about the wrong I did”_

_“My babe would never fret none about what my hands and my body done_

_If the Lord don’t forgive me, I still would have my baby and my babe would have me_

_When I was kissing on my baby and she put her love down soft and sweet_

_In the low lamp light I was free, heaven and hell were words to me”_

Tony hardly ever touched the piano nowadays. Sad really, he was so talented at it, his long fingers dancing over the keys making them sing for him. Tonight was special however, tonight was Pepper’s birthday and when the party broke up at around midnight and everyone went home, and Tony and Pepper were left to themselves, just lying on the couch and enjoying the quiet and the feel of each other, Tony suddenly got up and went to the piano. Pepper knew he could play but she didn’t know he could sing too. She sat on the couch with her eyes closed and just let the song carry her, Tonys’ voice flowing on her skin like water.

Pepper felt tears run down her cheeks, the song was so beautiful. Their relationship had known numerous ups and downs, but recently they seemed to have found solid ground. This song seemed to describe their path to perfection, all the way down to the drunken sins and fevers. Pepper still remembered the first time she found Tony passed out drunk in the living room, it was after some big product launch that she put her heart and soul into. The launch itself was a roaring success but then Tony ran into an old friend of his father’s that must have said something stupid and Tony spent the rest of the evening downing one vodka shot after the other. Pepper was so engrossed in conversation with two physics professors that she didn’t notice Edwin carrying Tony out of the back door of the hotel they were in and take him home.

 She found him the next morning still passed out from the alcohol and woke him up with the scolding of a life time. He promised her it wouldn’t and then it did, over and over again. At a certain point she was tired of yelling at him for being him so instead she just started keeping water bottles and headache pills in strategic locations. One time Tony got so drunk that his sobering up looked more like alcohol withdrawal. It was hell.

 Tony was shaking from a cold so bad it scared Pepper to death he kept vomiting and couldn’t keep anything down. After a hellish twenty four hours in which she called the doctor over to monitor his vital signs after he passed out and slept so deep that Pepper thought he would never wake up, Tony suddenly confessed that he loved her. She’d been sitting by his bedside all night and when he woke up she went to get him a glass of water. Before she could even get up from the couch when he grabbed her hand and asked her not leave.

His eyes were welling up with tears and he just spoke as if he had no air. He confessed that he loved her, asked her forgiveness for all the things he put her through, promised he would change for her, that he would stop with the alcohol and the vanishing acts and that from now on things would be all together different. Pepper took a few minutes to collect her thoughts and said that she doesn’t need him to make promises, knowing full well that he wouldn’t be able to keep them. She told him that she didn’t want him to change she just wanted to know that he was still alive every once in awhile.

 Then she kissed him softly on his velvet lips, said she loves him too and went to get that glass of water. Sitting on the couch now, listening to Tony sing and play the piano all that seemed so long ago, like it happened to a couple of strangers. Pepper was so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn’t noticed that Tony was finished playing and had gotten up from the piano. He touched her hand gently and she opened her eyes, seeing that his was offering her his hand asking her wordlessly to come with him.

 Pepper took his hand in hers, rising slowly from the couch, her long black cocktail falling into place around her body. Tony kissed the back of her hand and led her upstairs to their bedroom. Pepper felt her heart start to beat faster as they reached the top and entered their bedroom, shuddering in anticipation for what was coming.

Tony closed the door behind them and went back to Pepper, taking her in his arms and brushing his lips against her neck, giving her goose bumps. His strong hands caressed her bare back as they reached up for the straps of her dress, taking it off and letting it pool around her feet. Pepper stepped out of her dress in nothing but her black panties, her nipples perking up a little due the sudden exposure to air. Tony started to take off his tux, removing each article of clothes very slowly, taking his time with his shirt and pants never taking his eyes off of Pepper’s face, watching her reaction to his movements and  making Pepper feel things low in her body become hot and tight. He finished stripping and left on his boxer briefs that were showing off his erection almost to its full glory.

Tony drew back the covers and got in bed, reaching an inviting hand for Pepper. She took his hand and got in bed with him, lying on top of his warm strong body, her mouth hovering over his in this delicate dance that they perfected until Tony claimed her mouth and kissed her fully and warmly, his tongue exploring her sweet mouth. His hands brushed her sides giving her shivers and making her grind her hot core against his stiff cock.

Tony broke the kiss, caressing Pepper’s beautiful face, assuring her that they would get there in a little while, but he wanted to taste every inch of her body first. He rolled them gently so that Pepper was now covered by his body and nipped at her neck, flicking his tongue over the sensitive skin and tracing it with his tongue. Pepper’s hands were all over his back, caressing Tony and making him shiver, his breath coming in short gasps. He continued to trace a path across her collar bone until he reached her perfect breasts.

Tony kissed Pepper’s nipple and swallowed her breast in his warm mouth, there was no other way to describe that opened mouth kiss. Pepper arched her back, moaning and running her hands through Tony’s unbelievably soft dark hair, her world reduced to nothing except the pleasure he was giving her. Tony released her breast, giving it one last lick before giving the same attention to her other breast. Pepper thought she was seeing stars and colors, she felt herself becoming wetter by the minute, needing Tony’s mouth and tongue in more intimate places.

 His hands found her panties and freed her hot cunt from them, tossing them out of bed, letting her free his own stiff erection from its cloth prison.  He released her breast and traced a path down her body all the way to her hot center, inhaling the scent of her arousal deeply before burying his face between her legs.

 Pepper’s breath hitched in her chest, her hips bucked up to Tony’s mouth. She needed him to never stop licking her, never stop kissing her like she could kiss him back, to never stop eating her out like she was his last meal. Pepper felt that familiar coil inside her stomach snap as Tony sucked her clit and hummed, the vibrations sending bolts of pleasure through Pepper’s body making her scream her pleasure and fist the sheets in her hands.

 Tony licked her down gently from her high and kissed his way up her body. Pepper grabbed the back of his head and kissed him long and sweet and deep, pouring all the love she had for him into that kiss and grinding her hips against his stiff member that was pressed against his stomach. Tony broke the kiss and teased her entrance with his tip, making Pepper open her legs wider for him. Tony entered her gently, letting them both adjust to the sensation before pulling out and entering her again. He could tease her like that for hours, make her ache with the need to have him thrust into her with more force and speed, drive her mad with lust and then unleash a mind blowing orgasm, making Pepper scream so hard she thought her lungs were on fire and leave her shaking so violently her teeth would chatter. She was at that point now where if he didn’t fuck her already she would scream.

Tony had this way of reading her, of knowing what she wanted without her having to speak and he thrust into her with force this time, unleashing that mind blowing orgasm that Pepper so needed and craved. She screamed so hard she thought she would lose her voice, her nails raking down Tony’s back leaving red marks in their wake her body shaking violently with the force of her climax.

Tony came with a feral growl his thrusts becoming more shallow as he sent aftershocks through their bodies and brought them down gently form their high. Tony collapsed on top off Pepper, rolling off of her gently and taking her in his arms, whispering calming words in her ear as sleep started to take over. Their bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat, and Pepper cradled herself against Tony’s body and layed her head against his chest. She looked up at his perfect face and saw his chocolate brown eyes sparkle with tears and love for her.

Pepper propped herself up and wiped the tears away from his cheeks, kissing his lips and repeating over and over again how much she loved him. Tony looked at her and reached for the night stand, producing a black velvet box and presenting Pepper with a one of a kind vintage engagement ring, asking her to make him an honest man and would she please marry him.

 Pepper felt tears run down her cheeks as she said yes and Tony placed the ring on her finger. The kiss they shared at that moment was the most passionate and pure in the history of all kisses. Pepper fell asleep in Tony’s strong loving embrace, feeling like she was dreaming and not wanting to wake up. Their love was not a story book love and it was not the Disney kind but it was strong and unbreakable, proud and sure of itself and that was all Pepper wanted and needed. The rest was just a great bonus.              


End file.
